For the First Time
by troypay4eternity
Summary: She's used to work with all women and so is he well except instead of women its men. They're parents own separate Magazine company...forced to work together along with their friends. What will happen in the end? troypay ryella chaylor and jelsi


First of all the guys and the girls don't know each other and Ryan and Sharpay are NOT bro/sis ok? Datz all!!

As Sharpay Evans listen intently to what her boss/mom was saying she couldn't help but feel exasperated to the fact that the their company is working with another company. It isn't the fact that she would have to work with others she barely even knows but the FACT that they were all men! She doesn't have anything against men exactly but she thought they are nothing but perverted pigs who wants to get into every girl's pants. Sure she works with someone before but they were all women well trained professional women, and sure she dated several guys but they turn out exactly what she thought they'd be and take her virginity. Yes, you heard right Sharpay Evans is still a virgin she's just waiting for the right guy and hey! can you blame her? As she looks to her right, she saw the man who proposed the idea to her boss…the one and only Mr. David Bolton. "What was wrong with that guy?" Was the question running in her mind and how did he convince her mother to merge his company with his? Mr. Bolton was the owner of the top leading all men's magazine _Men's Esquire_ while her mother was the owner of the one and only ever so famous _Vogue_. Her day seemed so perfect this morning until this, this is probably the worst news she ever heard. After all that was said she went straight home and prayed that hopefully just hopefully her day would get better and _boy_ _she was wrong_….

the next day

"Seriously Gabi I'm not going to anymore of your blind dates that you set up for me" sharpay said to her best friend and co-worker Gabriella Montez as they walked inside the elevator. She always sets her up on a blind date but all of them turns out nasty and when I said nasty I mean really nasty.

"oh come on why not?" Gabi acquired

"because they 're going to turn out exactly like the rest of the blind dates you've set up for me…and I'm not going through that again" sharpay said in a "duh" tone.

"please…" Gabi used the "puppy dog eyes "on her

"no" as she and Gabi exited the elevator and walk to her office

"and no!" she added before Gabi could ask her again

sharpay's p.o.v

"hey kels hey tay any news?" I ask her. She is also one of my B.F.Fs along with Gabriella Montez and Taylor Mckessie.

"yah your mom said she will meet you, gabi, tay and I at the Men's Esquire building this afternoon…she said something about meeting with the important people of the magazine or something" she said to me while looking at the writing in the post-it she probably wrote when my mother-boss told her the reminder to remind me.

"this ought to be good" I muttered sarcastically "we should probably get going" I said to them as I looked at the time on my watch.

at the men's esquire building (still in sharpay's p.o.v)

inside the elevator

"remember Sharpay act nice" gabi blurted out as I fix my clothes

"me nice? I'm always nice!" I told her even though I know exactly what she meant.

"what she meant is to the guys, don't be rude…you never know you might end up having a real relationship here" Taylor told me sincerely and I couldn't help but smirk at that while exiting the elevator.

While we walked to the information desk I couldn't help but notice all the men working seems so focused and professional and now thinking about it…this may not end up _that bad_ after all.

"hey uhmm do you know where is Mr. David Bolton ? We're supposed to meet him for a meeting" I ask the guy on the front desk who's seems busy typing on the computer.

He looks up to us and said "oh yeah...here let me lead you to the conference room" he stood up and walk to the end of the corridor while we followed him as he open the door. Gabi, Taylor, and Kelsi went in first and I soon followed. There we saw five men sitting back on us talking to my mother and I'm guessing about working together. _Oh joy! Psych _

Tay and Kels went to them and introduced themselves when I drag Gabi with me outside.

"what is this?" I ask her furiously while showing her my phone which had a message of a guy who's obviously asking me on a date.

"I might have given your number to that guy…..but I might say he's really cute!" gabi look at me guiltily.

I sighed and rolled my eyes as I went around her and open the door.

"good you're here!" my mother squeaked obviously talking to me.

"yah sorry I have to take care of personal matter" I muttered as I look at Gabriella who put her head down.

"oh it's ok, I want you guys to meet the people you're soon to be working with" my mom said as she led us.

"you guys probably already know Mr. Bolton, this is Jason Cross, Chad Danforth, Ryan Stewart, and Troy Bolton David's son" my mother introduce them to us as we politely smiled and shake their hands. I couldn't help but notice the tingle feeling I got once I shook the hand of this younger Bolton guy and I Sharpay Evans was not prepared for this to happen _at all._


End file.
